


A Christmas Punishment

by Mobysimo



Series: Latex and Mind Control Stories [12]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 14:31:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16914639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mobysimo/pseuds/Mobysimo
Summary: Ever wonder what Santa's elves do to those kids who never learn about being naughty? Well, youn Kyle Mortne is about to find out as he is taken by one and kept in the North Pole





	A Christmas Punishment

As the last few days of November began to wane and the cold breeze of December came around, all around the world, people began to shift their attitudes towards the upcoming holidays, but there was one spot where this shift was more clear than anywhere else on earth. That spot being up in the north pole. Up at the top, hidden among what seemed to be an endless snowstorm sat a trio of enormous structures, all of them lit up with green, red and golden lights from every single window, with small figures walking around from one to the other. These figures where elves, the helpers of Santa, his faithful companions up in the freezing tundra that made up his home as well as theirs. Despite what most people thought of them, they weren’t slaves or worked in bad conditions, in fact most of them really enjoyed their jobs, happily working through the year to manufacture toys and sweets for the good children of the world and happily leaving their post on December to enjoy their free time and relax before coming back to work on January 1rst. But not all elves where leaving to enjoy their free time, no some of them where coming in for a very long shift for what could be considered the most important part of giving away the toys. Art was one of these elves, walking through the snowy paths as he came back from the long vacation, wearing nothing more than a brightly colored latex bodysuit and a small jacket over it, his dark brown hair wiping about

 

“Hey Art!” one of the passing elves call to him as he walks past

 

“Hi Rob” Art said, waving at the elf. Like all elves, both Art and Rob looked incredibly young, around the age ten, with huge wide eyes, fluffy hair and, most obvious of all was their pointed ears, which pointed upwards, their tips coming through their hair “How was work?”

 

“It wasn’t that bad” the other elf said, shrugging his shoulder “Making stuffed animals wasn’t that bad this year. The guys working the Video Games had a really nasty time though”

 

“Well, they always did have the hardest time” Art said, shaking his head

 

“Yeah, they did” Rob said “Anyways, you finally getting to work?”

 

“What do you mean finally?” Art asked, indignant “Do you think I spend all my time laying around like you do on December?”

 

“Well, if you don’t, then what do you for Santa all year?” Rob said in a challenging tone

 

“I help him organize things” Art replied, pride evident in his tone

 

“Sure you do” the other elf said with a sly grin on his face as he started walking away “Well, I’ll see ya later Art! Try not to overwork yourself!” said elf giggled as he walked away, heading towards a nearby sled

 

“Hmph!” Art grumbled as he turned around and continued walking towards the nearest building. As he approached the large, metalic doors, he looked up and looked over the massive structure, as, unlike most of the other buildings which were painted brown and white, decorated to look as if they were built out of gingerbread and its roofs covered with brightly colored smoke stacks that spewed out multicolored smoke, this one was a dark, omunois gray, with blacked out windows and the roof was completely covered in satellites dishes, always moving around and hanging on the door was a sign that read ‘Warning. Authorized elves only’. Sighing, Art pushed the door open and walked in, seeing dozens of elves running back and forth from computers, sending data back and forth between them

 

“Hey Art!” a familiar voice said from his right. An elf walked down from a nearby metal staircase and walked closer to him

 

“Hello Goy” Art said, waving at the red haired elf who was walking towards him. Like him, the boy was a wearing a shiny, latex bodysuit that covered him from his neck to his feet alongside a small jacket over his chest, he was also holding a tablet

 

“Good to see you. Ready for work?”

 

“Yeah, I’m ready” Art said as he walked over to the other elf, who handed him the tablet

 

“Then take a look at this” Goy said “We’ve made a few changed to the software, so it might take a little getting used to”

 

“What do you mean?” the brown haired elf asked as he looked over the display on the tablet. It seemed to be a map of the Earth, lighting up in different colors “What do the colors mean?”

 

“The amount of kids for the lists” Goy explained as they climbed higher up, heading towards a large room at the top “White means kids who don’t celebrate Christmas”

 

“So, that doesn’t count towards the total then?” Art wondered

 

“Exactly” the other elf said, opening the door and walking inside. Art followed him, entering into a giant room with screens surrounding a gigantic holographic globe in the center. “Wow, guess the detection software wasn't the only thing that was upgraded huh?”

 

“Yeah. You like it?” Goy said as he walked over to an empty seat and held out his hand. Art nodded and passed him, which he then plugged into the computer and pointed at the holo globe, which had lit up different colors

 

“Cool. So, what about the other colors?”

 

“Right” the other elf said, tapping away at the keyboard, bringing up a pie chart with three colors “Blue indicates Nice children, yellow indicates average and red naughty”

 

“Well, it looks like there are more good than bad this year” Art said with a smile

 

“Yeah, we do” Goy said, leaning back “We’ve got around a 66.7% nice, 23% average and around a 10% naughty, so were doing really well this year”

 

“Yeah” he said, smiling for a second as he did the math in his head “Wait, what about the last 0.3%?” Art looked closer at the hologram, seeing that there was a fourth color on the wheel, black

 

“A yeah, those….” Goy said, sighing slightly “Those are the Nasty…”

 

“That many of them!?” Art said in shock “The number’s doubled since last year!”

 

“I know” the red haired elf said, rubbing his forehead in frustration “Guess that’s the price for having so many nice kids this year…”

 

“Crap….” Art mumbled as he took a seat next to Goy, taking a glance at the other elf “You did recheck this?”

 

“Yeah, we did” Goy said, making the brown haired elf moan in frustration “Well, good luck pal”

 

“Thanks man” Art said, Goy getting up and leaving the desk empty. Art shook his head and sat himself in front of the computer and began typing away “Guess I have to make the list…” he took one more glance at the hologram “Well, the Kramps are going to be very busy this year…”

 

 

Twelve year old Kyle Mortne smirked as he leaned his back against the wall, watching snow falling down from nearby trees as he waited for his quarry to arrive. Yawning, he reached into the pocket of his leather jacket and pulled out a cigarette and a lighter, and quickly lighting it and sticking it his mouth as he heard the sound of crunching snow, which made him smile

 

“Took you long enough” he said, expelling smoke from his mouth, as he turned around to meet face to face with the person who had just walked up to him. Standing in front of him was a small, nervous eleven year old boy with big glasses, who was clad in a bright red parka with a big blue backpack slung over his back “So Stan, do you have what I asked for?”

 

“Y-Yes I do…” the boy stammered as he took his bag off and opened it up, pulling out a pile of papers “H-Here. Your a-algebra homework for the next month…”

 

“Is it?” Kyle sneered, his teeth chomping down hard on the cigarette as he ripped the papers from the boy’s hand and looked them over “Cause I still remember with the last batch of ‘homework’ you did”

 

“T-That won’t happen again!” Stan said, taking a step back in fear

 

“Oh, are you sure it won't?” the taller boy said mockingly, walking closer to Stan and grabbing him by the shoulders “You, know, I think you need a quick remi-”

 

“No!” Stan shouted, cutting him off “I do understand!”

 

“No, I don’t think that you do” Kyle repeated with a nasty smile on his face “I think that you need a reminder”

 

“No, please don-” the shorter boy was cut off as Kyle’s knee was rammed into his stomach. Before Stan could even make a noise, he was shoved face first down onto the snowy ground

 

“There’s your reminder, you little shit” Kyle sneered as he gave the boy a kick to his side “Am I clear?”

 

“Y-Yes!” Stan cried, tears beginning to stream out of his eyes

 

“Perfect” the bully said as he pulled out his phone “Oh, look at the time. Guess I’ll see you in two weeks Stan! Merry Christmas!” without waiting for a response, Kyle turned around and walked off, still puffing his cigarette as he unlocked his phone and began browsing through his messages as he thought back to the child he had just left “God, what a pathetic little bastard” he chuckled to himself as he walked down the snow covered streets of the city suburbs, the houses all around him lighting up with flashes of green and red, with the occasional flash of golden. Looking to the right, he saw a huge snowman in front and, with a smirk on his face, he walked closer and shoved the thing over “Hehe” he giggled as he walked away, turning right and kept going, the sun beginning to lower until he saw his home. Looming over the rest of the street was a massive, four floored marble house with an enormous yard in front, a large marble fountain, which was currently off due to the cold, and a man wearing a tuxedo was waiting near the door

 

“Hello master Kyle. How was your day?” the old man wondered, only for Kyle to hove his messenger bag into his hands

 

“How do you think my day was?” the boy asked with a growl, turning around before the man could respond and walked inside, ignoring the huge christmas tree that was decorating the enormous hall. He just walked past that and headed to one of the couches, kicking off his shoes and laid himself down, holding up his phone and typing a text to one of his friends “Hey man! You out yet?” he said as he typed

 

“Not yet!” he read out “I wish you could pull out of this stupid detention like you did last month”

 

“Hehe, man I wish I could do that too” he typed out “Too bad my old man ain’t here.”

 

“Dammit!” his friend had responded “Well, when the hell does he get back?”

 

“After Christmas” he typed out, glancing up to the window, seeing that the sun had fully set

 

“Shit. Well, guess we have a way out of the detentions we got our way out of the detentions for next year”

 

“Hahaha” Kyle chuckled as he got up from the couch and headed for his bedroom “Yeah, we do have a way out of them. Anyways, I can’t wait to see what my folks got me”

 

“Same here dude” came the response as he came to the door “Do you have any ideas what they are?”

 

“Nope” he typed as he opened the door and walked in. Just as most people would have expected, Kyle’s room was completely coated in metal band posters, the black colored walls almost unseen from beneath the decorations. Not stopping for a second, the boy slammed the door behind him and stripped down to his boxers and stretching before grasping his phone as he set himself down on the bed “Anyways, I’m gonna go to sleep dude. I’ll see you tomorrow”

 

“Sleep?” his friend sent back “Dude, the sun just went down. Its a bit early to go to sleep right now?”

 

“Oh right!” he said, smacking himself on the forehead “Dumbass!” he held up his phone and typed away “Sorry dude, remember Mark’s party?”

 

“Yeah, course I do” the response came “Though your parents said you couldn't come?”

 

“Yeah, when the hell has that stopped me?” he said back as he got into the bed and turned off the lights “See ya tonight pal”. With that, he let the phone down and closed his eyes, falling completely asleep in a few minutes.

 

 

CRASH!

 

“Gah!” Kyle screamed, shooting up from his bed into a sitting position, looking around with a look of fear evident on his face “The fuck was that!?” he reached over and grasped his phone, turning it on and looking at the time “12:13… Not even close to the time I set the alarm for…” shaking his head, Kyle slowly got to his feet and opened up his nightstand drawer and reached in “Come on! I know you're in here somewhere… Found it!” he exclaimed, pulling out a small switchblade. Taking a deep breath, he cracked open the door and shined his phone’s light outside, seeing nothing “Okay… May-Maybe it’s noth-”

 

CRASH!

 

“Never mind” he squeaked before taking a step further back into his room, taking yet another deep breath, steeling himself “Come on you fuckin coward! The damn butler isn’t gonna handle a thief!” taking a deep breath, Kyle flicked the blade free and walked out onto the hall, creeping forwards slowly towards the source of the noises “Okay, come on Kyle, deep breaths…” he whispered to himself as he approached the door to the house’s main hall “This fucker is just a good for nothing thief… He won’t be used to someone fighting back…” steeling himself once again, he swung open the door to the hall and shouted in “ALRIGHT YOU BASTARD! COME OUT HERE!”. There was no response “COME ON! I NOW YOUR OUT THERE! NOW COME OUT!” he still received no answer, he lifted up his phone, lighting up a small area in front of him, where he saw a nearby potted plant shaking slightly and he suddenly heard a young sounding, high pitched voice say

 

“Kyle Mortne” the voice, which sounded like a young boy, with a very thick scottish accent, said “You have been very very bad”

 

“Wait, what the fuck!?” Kyle shouted, his fear evaporating completely when he heard his intruder speak “Is this some kind of stupid prank?!”

 

“Assault, stealing, blackmailing, bullying, forcing other kids to your stuff, threatening teachers with your father’s money, mocking said father on the anniversary of his divorce… You have been nasty!” the intruder said, a mocking tone clear in his voice

 

“Oh yeah, boo fuckity hoo” Kyle growled “What are you gonna do, ya little dweeb? You gonna go crying to Santa to bring me a piece of coal?”

 

“A piece of coal?” the voice said, coming right behind him. He quickly turned around, switchblade in hand

 

“Say that to my face…” Kyle said, the rest of the threat dying in his throat as he got a good look at the person standing in front of him. He seemed to be around ten or nine years old, with a head of fluffy white hair and was wearing what seemed to be a full body latex catsuit with built in boots with a grey belt around his waist. But the thing that drew Kyle’s attention more than anything else was his large, pointy ears that peeked through his hair

 

“Surprised?” the pointy eared boy asked with a mocking smile as he walked closer to the shocked bully, looking him over “Hmph, nice boxers kid”

 

“Wha-Who the fuck are you!?” Kyle shouted, his cheeks burning a bright scarlet as the short boy kept looking at his crotch

 

“Well, to answer the second one, I’m Nao” he said, taking a slight, mocking, bow “As for the first one, well I thought it was pretty clear what I was” he pointed to his ears “I’m an elf”

 

“A-An elf?!” Kyle said, taking a step back in shock before shaking his head “Nononono, elves aren’t fucking real!”

 

“Oh, I assure you, I am very much real” the elf said, walking closer and closer to Kyle, reaching into one of the many pockets of his belt “And you are in very real trouble”

 

“M-Me!? Why am I in trouble!?” Kyle stammered, holding up the small knife in fear. Nao simply smirked at him and plucked the knife from his hands

 

“You know, pointing this thing at me isn’t helping you're case, you Nasty boy” he said, glancing up Kyle

 

“N-Nasty?” the boy stammered, walking back a little in fear “D-Don’t you mean naughty?”

 

“Hahaha!” the elf chuckled, sending chills down the bully’s spine “No, I don’t. You are far beyond naughty, and that’s why I’m here.”

 

“W-What do you mean?”

 

“Well, seeing as getting a box filled with coal didn’t deter you from a bastard” Nao explained, twirling around the switchblade without worry “I’m here to make sure you get you're just desserts”

 

“Bu-” before Kyle could finish the sentence, Nao pulled his hand out of his belt and blew what was in his hand right into the boy’s face. Kyle coughed, the world around him beginning to blur and darken “W-What… Did you.... Do?”

 

“Oh nothing much” the elf said with a nasty smirk on his face “Just made sure your ready for transport. Nighty night Kyle!” before the boy could respond, everything around him went black and he passed out, leaving him completely unaware of his surroundings.

 

 

“Augh” Kyle groaned as he slowly sat up, his head throbbing, spots dancing around his vision “What the hell happened to me….”

 

“Morning mate” a male voice with a british accent said behind him, which made him jump. He turned around to see another boy sitting right behind him, resting his hands behind his head “I was wondering when you were gonna wake up. You’ve been out cold for a few days now”

 

“A-A few days?” Kyle mutterd, rubbing his head as he took a look around, seeing that he was stuck in some kind of cell, with bars that were painted to look as if they were made out of candy canes. The whole cell was lit up by a single, small light bulb that was hanging from the ceiling, swinging back and forth and on the inside was nothing but a pair of plain cots and a toilet in the corner in the opposite side of the room as its two inhabitants

 

“Yeah” the boy said, which drew Kyle’s eyes over to him. He had dark brown skin and long black hair and seemed to around his own age, and, just Kyle, he was wearing what were obviously night clothes, in his case nothing but a white t-shirt and a pair of gray boxers “You okay? You look a bit out of it”

 

“I’m fine” Kyle said, getting back up to his feet, grasping the cell’s bars for support “I’m gonna fukcing murder that elf!”

 

“Welcome to the club” the other boy said, his british accent quite clear now “The name’s James by the way”

 

“Kyle” the american said, nodding in James’ direction “So, you got taken by psychotic little demon too?”

 

“Yes” the boy responded with a nod “I was going to the kitchen to make myself a sandwich, next thing I know, there’s an insane, pointy eared arsehole talking about me being ‘Too bad to get a chunk of coal and need to be taught a lesson!’ Whatever the hell that means”

 

“Yeah, that’s pretty much what happened to me” Kyle said, frowning as he remembered the way the elf lured him out “Little bastard made a bunch of noise to lure me out of bed and blew some weird dust in my face”

 

“Yeah, did the same to me” James explained as he moved aside a small bit “Come here and take a seat. We’re gonna be here for a long bloody time, so you might wanna get comfy” without saying a word, the american boy simply walked over and planted himself right next to his cellmate. The two simply sat in silence, watching the small light of the cell flicker on and off, until the heard a loud clanking noise coming from the outside

 

“The hell was that!?” Kyle exclaimed, jumping up

 

“I don't know” James hissed back “Now keep your mouth shut!” both boys peeked out between the bars as the heard the sounds of footprints against the cold floor of the cells, eventually they were able to hear a voice

 

“P-Please no!” the voice, one of a boy that sounded younger than them “‘m sorry! I swear, I’ll be good!”

 

“Too late for that now” another voice, one of the elves they thought, responded back with venom “You had five years and five boxes full of coal as you're warning to change and be good, but you blew all of them. This is what you get because of that” as they heard the sound getting closer, both boys scrambled out of the cot and to the opposite side of the cell as the sources of the sounds passed in front of them. Their eyes widened as they saw an elf with wild red hair dragging away a struggling weeping boy, who seemed to be a few years older than them, who was clad in nothing more than a pair of black silk pajamas

 

“P-Please! I mean it!” the blonde boy cried, struggling against the tight grasp of his captor

 

“No you don't Carl” the elf sneered as he gave the boy a stronger tug, knocking the wind out him. After a minute, Kyle and James heard a loud slamming noise, which was the signal for James to walk out of the shadows and back to the cot, taking a quick glance outside

 

“Poor wanker” he muttered, shaking his head

 

“What do you mean!?” Kyle exclaimed as he dashed forwards, and sticking his head through the bars, seeing a large metal door at the end of the hallway

 

“Anyone who they take doesn't come back” James explained, glancing up at the american boy “I’ve not clue what they do to them though. Whatever it is, it doesn't seem to hurt, since I never hear anyone screaming”

 

“Well that fucking great!” Kyle screamed as he returned his head to the inside of the cage

 

“Well, I’m sorry for looking for the bloody silver lining, ya fucking git!” the brit screamed back

 

“Silver lining!?” the bully cried “We’re trapped in a candy cane cage in fucking north pole, being held by super-strong crazy elves that want to do God knows what to us cause we got coal for five years! So excuse me if I don't find that 'Silver Lining’ so comforting!” Kyle collapsed onto his ass, resting his head on the bars as he panted, silence filling the cage for what felt like and eternity.

 

“Seven” James said, finally breaking the quiet “I got a box of coal seven years in a row…”

 

“I…” Kyle stammered for a second before spitting out the response “I got coal for six years”

 

“Six?” the dark skinned boys wondered, which was confirmed with a quick nod from the american boy

 

“Yeah… You know, I always thought it was my dad trying to teach me a lesson or something”

 

“Yeah same here” James said, leaning himself back a bit and resting his head against the bars “I always thought that santa a bulshit story”

 

“Yeah, same here mate” the brit said “And even if I did, I wasn’t expecting his elves to be nutjobs like this!”

 

“Yeah….” Kyle said, looking around awkwardly “So… What did you do to get it?”

 

“Well, I go around picking on little kids” James said without any remorse in his tone “Little wankers deserve it. What bout you?”

 

“Uh, well I force the younger kids around my school to do what I tell them” Kyle said, a sudden frown overcoming his face

 

“Really?” James wondered with sudden interest “So, that’s what yo-” the boy was interrupted by a loud grinding noise and the sound of footsteps. Both quickly turned around as they saw two elves walking towards them, onw with blonde hair and one that looked familiar to Kyle, who whimpered a little

 

“Hello Kyle” Nao said with a smile as he unlocked the cell door, the other elf walking in right beside him “You ready for this?”

 

“N-No!” Kyle stammered as he quickly got to his feet and scrambled backwards, his back hitting the back of the cell

 

“Oh don’t worry Kyle” Nao said as he walked closer to him, grabbing his shoulder tightly “It doesn't hurt. At least, those who come out of it tell me that”. Without waiting for a response, the albino elf pulled the american boy out, tightly gripping him by the arm

 

“Gah!” he cried, hearing the exact same thing from his side as James was dragged off in the opposite direction by another elf “P-please let go of me”

 

“Sorry Kyle” Nao said without a trace of regret on his face “But if I do that, then the Krampus department would have my head, and I can’t have that”

 

“Kr-Krampus?!” Kyle stammered as they approached the large, metal door he had seen earlier

 

“Oh yes” the elf said with a big smile as he pressed the button on the wall, the door slowly creaking open “What, did you think we were a giant demon thing? Hahaha!” and with chuckle, the elf simply shoved Kyle into the dark doorway “See you in a little while pal”, with that, the door quickly slammed down shut, leaving Kyle stuck alone in the dark.

 

 

Kyle quickly climbed to his feet as all the light in the room was extinguished with the slamming of the door. The boy stumbled around in the dark, his arms outstretched in a vain hope of feeling his way around

 

“Come on!” he screamed into the darkness “I’m sorry! I swear I’ll change! Just please let me out!” when no response came, he continued stumbling around “Come on you bastard! I said I was sorry! What more do you want me to do!”

 

CREAK!

 

“Gah!” the boy screamed as he heard a loud noise coming from behind him, backing up until he felt the cold metal of the door against his back as a couple of loud whirring noises emanated from in front of him, and suddenly two small green lights broke through the darkness, making Kyle close his eyes for a second due to the brightness hurting them

 

“Scanning subject” a computerized voice rang from an unseen, a bright green beam coming from the lights and running over Kyle’s whole body as he slowly opened his eyes after getting them adjusted, just as the light beam turned into a bright red as it passed over his crotch “Unallowed material detected! Unallowed material detected!”

 

“Un-Unallowed material?” Kyle stammered as he looked down, seeing the red light aggressively flashing against his boxers as yet another loud grinding noise neared him, and he glanced up “GAAAH!” he screamed as he saw two silvery metal claws nearing closer to him “GOD NO! PLEASE! I’M SORRY!” he closed his eyes tightly and prepared himself for a huge amount of pain. He held his breath as he heard the claws get closer and closer until

 

RIIIIIIP!

 

“H-Huh?” he muttered, cracking open one of his eyes and glanced down, seeing that the machine violently torn his boxers apart, leaving nothing more than a few scattered bit of fabric falling to the floor ad hisflacid penis exposed to the elements “Wh-Why did you do that?” the boy stammered glancing up at the machine. The device however, gave no response to his question, instead it continued to scan him

 

“Scan Complete” the voice stated, the green light and beam shutting off “No Extra Unallowed materials discovered. Initiating Phase One. Stand by...”

 

“Phase one!?” Kyle shouted as the machine flew upward to the ceiling “What’s Phase O- AGH!” he grunted in pain as suddenly, the room was flooded by light, temporarily blinding him “The hell!?”

 

“Subject, please remain still” the voice said calmly as the boy stumbled around blind, tripping over his own feet and lading flat on his face

 

“Oww” he muttered, opening his eyes slowly and taking a look around. He saw that he was in an enormous, round glass room that was decorated with christmas decals. Kyle slowly got to his feet and walked over to the edge and took a glance outside, his face going white at what he saw. Underneath him there where hundreds, possibly thousands of rooms, exactly like his, and all of them had a boy inside of them, wearing what seemed to be a shiny, latex suit and strange antlers pointing out of their heads “They… They look like Reindeer…” he gasped as he recognized what the boys were dressed as. He stumbled back in shock as he looked to the left and saw more of the reindeer boys, and they seemed to stuck in strange loops. Somewhere simply household chores, like sweeping and washing dishes, while others were pulling large sleights filled with dummies made to look like the elves. He gulped as he looked to his left, seeing that in the next room over, there was another one of the Reindeer boys, this one seemed to be pulling a sleight, like on of the ones he had seen below him, but there was something about this one that looked familiar to him. Kyle scratched his head until he saw the boy’s face, and he gasped in horror “J-James!?” he stammered. Indeed, it was the boy who just a few hours earlier had been sharing a cell with, was know gladly dragging a huge wooden sleigh with a huge smile on his face, as if it was the greatest things he had ever done “Wha-What did they do to him?” Kyle stammered in fear, walking away from the edge of the glass bubble, right back into the center of the room

 

“Subject in location” the voice chirped from the unseen intercom “Holding subject down for secondary scan.”

 

“Wait, wh-” Kyle said, just as two small holes besides him, and two large claws flew out and grabbed his arms, tightly holding him down in place “What the fuck!? Let me go!”

 

“Beginning second scan” the voice said as a device similar to the one from earlier dropped down in front of him, unlike the earlier one, this one shot out a bright blue beam and scanned him over, a hologram was also emitted from the side of the showing a display of his body, certain parts of him being highlighted

 

“The hell are you doing!?” Kyle screamed, fruitlessly fightin the restraints as he looked over the read out of his body “The fuck is this stuff anyway?” he muttered as he quickly skimmed over it “Lower muscle density… High Libido functions… High lower body strength…”

 

“Role assignment confirmed. The subject has been assigned the role of of ‘Reliever’” the voice chirped as the hologram shut off and the arm retreated upwards “Beginning conversion sequence”

 

“W-Wait! Conversion!?” Kyle screamed in horror and the arms holding him began to raise, lifting him off the ground “P-Please stop! I’m sorry I was bad! I won’t be again! Just please don’t turn me into one of those!” he cried, wildly kicking his bare feet in the air as he continued to wail “Please don’t! I beg- Ouch!”” he shouted as he felt something from within the shackles pierce his skin. He shook his head as he felt a strong feeling of lethargy overcome him, his head, arms and legs going limp, leaving him without the ability to move

 

“Lowering conversion apparatus” the voice said, as Kyle heard another hissing sound, and saw two large pieces of equipment drop in front of him. One appeared to be a pair of goggles, headphones and a strange breathing mask fused together into one large device that began to move closer and closer to him. The other one looked like a tube, painted to look like a candy cane, that was slowly turned around to be pointed in his direction “Placing conversion headset” the voice said as the goggles where suddenly dropped on his head and the headphones automatically adjusted to his head, leaving him blind and deaf to the world around him, as the glass of the goggles suddenly light up, revealing that they were screens. Just as quickly as the screens turned on, the headphones started up, playing a recorded sound directly into his ears as, unbeknownst to him, an odroles, tasteless green gas began to pump through the mask

 

“Hello and welcome to the Reinboy conversion, Subject 4577” the voice said as the image of a cartoon reinboy appeared in front of his eyes, waving at him with his three toed gloved hand “You have been designated as a Reliever” the cartoon’s suit suddenly changed, its nose becoming bright red and white stripes appearing on his sides, and small white tips on his toe-gloves, which it wiggled and observed with joy

 

“What...the hell is this?” Kyle thought as he watched the tiny cartoon boy jump back and forth across his vision. The cartoon boy then jumped forwards and looked directly at him as the former bully felt a strange calm flow through him, and making him crack a small grin “Well… I guess this is kinda cute…”

 

“Hello future Reinboy!” it said with a big smile on his face, giving Kyle a friendly wave, which he, for some strange reason, felt as if he should return if he could “You are here to receive both your uniform” at this, he pointed to his own latex suit and antlers “And you training!” with that, the cartoon back a little a took a small bow “I’m Trianee, and I will help you in this situation. It's great to meet you” he said with a small smile

 

“N-Nice to meet you too….” Kyle muttered in return as the smile grew

 

“Now” Trianee said, clapping his hoof gloves together “I know you used to horrible before you got here. You were nasty, mean and naughty” he shook his head in sadness at this bit “But from now on that does not matter anymore!” he looked up right into Kyle’s eyes with a big smile “None of it matters! In fact, it’s best if you forget all about it!” as soon as those words where spoken, a series of flashes of light began behind the animated boy, making Kyle’s pupils widen as the flashes continued to increase in speed “Just forget about everything. Nothing from before this moment is important”

 

“Forget about everything from before….” Kyle muttered as drool fell from his open mouth “Nothing from before this moment is important...”

 

“That’s right!” Trianee said with a big grin on his face as the colors continued to flash behind him “Now, to begin with you are going to receive your uniform!” the animated boy jumped up and down with a huge smile as Kyle began to feel a strange fluid dripping through his body

 

“Wait… This isn’t… right…” the boy thought as the cartoon in front of him began to point at his own suit

 

“This suit is like a second skin” he explained with a grin on his face “You can’t live without it! You don’t want to live without, right?”

 

“What… N-No. This is wrong” the boy said, sluggishly shaking his head “I’m not supposed to…” he tried to say, his head hurting slightly from the conflicting orders

 

“Come on Reinboy, repeat after me” the animated kid in front of his eyes said, ignorant to his inner struggle “I love my suit! I never want to take it off!”

 

“No..NO!” Kyle exclaimed, jamming his eyes shut “This isn’t right… I’m not supposed to be like thi-” he was interrupted when he felt a small bit of air touching his face and the smell and taste of peppermint flood his mouth. He instantly felt calmer, his eyes opening slowly, only to see nothing but the eyes of the cartoon boy, the irises flashing hundreds of colors at once and his instruction still being repeated

 

“Repeat after me to continue your training!” he said as Kyle’s eyes widened again “I love my suit!”

 

“I-I love my suit” the former bully repeated obediently

 

“I never want to take it off!”

 

“I never want to take it off…”

 

“The idea of not having my suit disgusts me!”

 

“The idea of not wearing my suit disgusts me…” Kyle repeated, the sentences implanting themselves into his weakened mind like cement

 

“That’s right!” the cartoon said, hopping back and revealing his whole body again as the sensation of fluid reached up to Kyle’s neck “You can feel it forming now!” the cartoon boy lifted up one of his legs and wiggled the two toed boots “You can feel these amazing things forming around those ugly and stinky human feet”. Kyle moaned as he felt the boots mold around his feet, and his eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head as he felt the latex cling to his legs, making them a nice shiny smooth brown, just like the animated boy standing in front of him “That felt perfect, didn’t it?”

 

“Y-Yes!” the boy gasped as he felt his penis harden as the rubber entered his ass

 

“Perfect!” Trianee chirped happily “If you loved that, then the next part will feel even better” the cartoon pointed down at his crotch, where his twichting, rubber coated member stood tall and proud “You can feel the latex coat over your penis, right? Feel it making it permanently hard and horny?”

 

“Yes!” the captured boy cried as he felt the rubber cover his whole penis, it entering the tip and covering him both inside and out, making it even harder and send waves of pleasure through his body as the rubber went all over his body until it reached his neck and then split down and headed for his hands, which was what the animated boy held up next

 

“And the last part that you will feel being coated will be these” he said, wiggling his three rubery fingers “You can feel those ugly human hands being covered and made much better, right?”

 

“Yes I can…” the rubbery boy said, flexing his new three fingers on both hands with a huge smile as he felt his new skin cover his body, filling him with both pleasure and joy at being a good Reinboy 

 

“Perfect” Trianee said, then pointing at his head “Now, you’ll get these when you complete your training. Now, onto the most important part, what you do! You do want to know that, right Reinboy?”

 

“Yes I do!” the boy said with a now permanent smile on his face

 

“Perfect!” the animated boy said, taking a step back slightly to allow the rubber boy to see his whole body “Now, Reinboys like us, our job is to make the elves happy, right?”

 

“Yes!” the rubbery boy said happily as feeling returned to his body as he saw the cartoon boy point at the white marks on his suit

 

“Now marks like this mean what we do for the elves” Trianee explained to the obedient boy “But you are very special among us! White marks means that you're what we call a Reliever. It's your job to make sure that the elves are relaxed after having a long day of work. Now all you need to be done is understand what you're job will be exactly. So, to start you're training, open your mouth”. Without a word of questioning, the reinboy opened up his mouth as he felt something enter his mouth, which he closed his lips around, feeling a phallic object within, which he instinctively began to suck on gently “Good boy!” the cartoon said happily as an image of what he was doing right this second appeared on the screens “Now, you only need one more thing before you're ready to begin serving the elves, are you ready?”

 

“Hmm hmm” the latex clad boy mumbled unable to speak due to the dildo in his mouth. Instead, he felt something force its way into his rubbery hole, which made him close his eyes and moan in pleasure, but still never releasing the object in his mouth.

 

“Good work!” the cartoon said, clapping at him “Your done with you're training.” as those words where said, the reinboy felt the dildos being removed from both his mouth and his ass. He could also feel himself being lowered back to the ground as his animted friend kept talking “One last thing before where done. Your name. You're now called Prancer!” and with those words, the goggles and headphones were removed from Prancer’s head, leaving him blinking rapidly to adjust to the light of the room. When he could finally see, he realsied that the room had changed drasticly since he was lifted up and had his training goggles put on. Where the room had been bare before, now it was full of objects, among them a row of elf dummies with highlited holes, a a wall filled with dildos to practice on and a big stand to practice on for when he offered his services to the elves

 

“Well, looks like you turned out pretty well” a voice with a thick scottish accent said behind him. Prancer turned around and smiled when he saw a an elf with a head full of white flowy hair, and was wearing nothing at all “You know, I was shocked when I was told that we had a new white marks, but I never thought it would be you Kyle!”

 

“Who’s Kyle?” Prancer asked, tilting his head in confusion

 

“Oh, he’s no one” the elf said, waving his hand “Now, come here. I want you to help me relax”

 

“Of course sir!” Prancer said, dashing over to the elf and looking at his crotch expectantly. Without another word, he opened his mouth and began to suck on the elf’s cock

 

“Oh yeah!” he moaned as the reinboy did his duty “That’s it! Keep it up!”. Prancer smiled and kept on going, only stopping when he felt something on the top of his head. Not stopping his service, he reached up and smiled at what he felt, his antlers “You earned those, Reinboy. Now keep going!”

 

“Hmm Hmm” Prancer moaned as he kept sucking. And thus Kyle Mortne was no more, and in his place was Prancer, a Reinboy happy to serve the elves as punishment for something he did not even remember. Bu he didn’t care, after all he was a Reinboy, and Reinboys only exist to make elves happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and thank you for reading my story! Please leave a comment telling me what you think


End file.
